In electric devices such as copy machines and printers, lifetimes of components were determined and preventive maintenance (PM) to replace the components based on the lifetimes has been performed even if the components do not malfunction. The components to be replaced based on the preventive maintenance are called lifetime components and/or PM replacement components, for example.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image forming apparatus management system in which each image forming apparatus transmits status information that represents its own status to a management apparatus, and the management apparatus analyzes contents of the received status information. Then, the management apparatus selectively transmits information relating to maintenance or repair of the image forming apparatus to each terminal apparatus.